Into Oblivion
by Lightest'Ink
Summary: One night, two teenage girls get sucked into the oblivion of their favorite tv show while innocently eating ice cream. Need I say more? Pairings to be revealed later. I'm not very good at summaries by the way, just click the title and read...
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fan Fiction ever, please be nice…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned YuGiOh! It would have many more seasons still showing.**

* * *

**Into Oblivion**

**Chapter One: Sucking TVs and Spoons!**

"Hey Emma! Go get the ice cream real quick, YuGiOh is starting!" Sage Rainhart called to her 16-year-old twin sister from the upstairs TV room. Quick pounding footsteps were heard from the downstairs kitchen followed by a clattering noise and some muffled cursing. The next minute Emma came bounding upstairs with a carton of cookies-and-cream ice cream and two spoons. "No worries, this time I only broke a bowl." Emma said, grinning triumphantly. Sage rolled her eyes and turned up the volume on the television while Emma dropped down next to her on their 'L' shaped couch.

They both started to dig into the ice cream as the theme song for YuGiOh started. "This is so exciting!" Emma whispered, but then the screen turned all staticky. **(A/N Is that even a word?)**

"DAMN IT!" both sisters cried standing up quickly from their seats. Sage picked up the remote and started frantically pressing various buttons while Emma went over to the screen and began tapping on it with her sticky spoon. "Nothing's happening," Sage whined falling to the floor with a heavy sigh. "It was a new episode too," Emma agreed tearfully. Suddenly, the TV popped back to life with a zipping sound. "This isn't part of an episode!" Emma exclaimed backing away to stand by her now worried twin, blinking at the millennium eye that was staring straight at them.

"Holy mother of crap! What did you do Emma?!" Sage yelled over the sudden rush of wind around them. "Me?! I didn't do jack! You were the one pressing all of the buttons!!" Emma replied just as loud. The millennium eye widened and both girls screamed as they started being dragged towards it forcefully.

"MOMMA DON'T MAKE ME GO!" Emma screamed clawing at the ground miraculously still somehow holding her spoon.

"DADDY I'M SCARED!" Sage shrieked holding onto the couch armrest. The television produced a blinding light and the last thing either of them got out before leaving a carton of melting ice cream laying sideways on the carpet of a deserted television room was, "This TV sucks!"

**LI**

The sky opened up over a deserted park and spit out two screaming girls flailing their arms around. Emma and Sage fell onto the grass just beyond some trees with a loud "oof".

"Sage get off my legs!"

"You're on my arm Emma!"

"I am not!"

"JUST GET OFF!" the girls argued as they lay on the ground in a twisted heap.

After they untangled themselves and stood up to brush off leaves and dirt on their clothes, something shiny fell from the sky and smacked Emma in the head with a resounding clang. "Son of a…" Emma swore as Sage started laughing softly. She bent down to pick up the offending object. It was her spoon! Emma looked up to glare darkly at her sister but jumped back in surprise. "Sage?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Who else would it…" Sage trailed off as she glanced at Emma with amazement.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first ever Fan Fiction, "Into Oblivion" I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this story yet but please review anyway! I just had this sort of idea pop into my head and had to get it down. If you don't like it constructive criticism is welcome but absolutely NO flames. PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'll give you a cyber cookie of your choice.**


	2. Author Note

**This is not a chapter, merely a cry for help from a desperate author and her co-author. **

I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in forever! It's been more than a few months and I shouldn't have kept you all waiting. (I really love you guys honestly and truly!!) After I put up the first chapter I already had about half of the second chapter done but then my computer wouldn't load anything and school started up again and it's just turned into a giant snowball rolling down-hill. But have no fear! (Wow that sounded corny...) I should have the second chapter up very soon. DarkestInk (my co-author) has been very helpful but we aren't sure if we should show the actual characters just yet so I need you guys to please vote in the poll I put up on my homepage. Again, I should have the second chapter up sometime soon so keep looking out for it and thank you again for all of you that read the story and helped with the very uplifting and squeal-worthy reviews.


	3. Chapter 2

**********I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!! I tried and tried but this chapter wouldn't come out and then I was wondering if I should even publish this at all. But the good news is I've gotten over the worst writer's block in the history and I should be updating more frequently now. :) (No more once a year updates I swear..)**

******And now, I want to give a shout out to all of my reviewers out there: Mahou Senshi Koinu-chan, FeatherPens, DarkestInk, Elma Rodriguez, Tobyk947, mystic48138, Element Girls, and SacredDawn! I love you guys so much and without you there'd be absolutely no reason to update! :) Thank you peoples!!!**

**Disclaimer: There once was a girl that they called Lightest'Ink who would have loved nothing more than to own a series by the name of YuGiOh! But unfortunately the police caught her sneaking into the real owner's house one night and put her in prison. So, obviously, she doesn't own anything at all now. (Except perhaps an orange jumpsuit and the computer she's currently typing on) **

_Previously, on Into Oblivion…_

_Emma looked up to glare darkly at her sister but jumped back in surprise. "Sage?" she asked dumbfounded._

_"Who else would it…" Sage trailed off as she glanced at Emma with amazement._

**LI**

A few pigeons pecked at the ground in front of them, their heads bobbing to the steps that they took across the cool, hard surface. A decrepit woman sat on a wooden bench throwing crusty breadcrumbs to the hungry little feathered fellows, calling out to them in her feeble voice. "Here George. You too Bob! That's right, get a bite to eat darlings." The pigeons turned their eyes curiously upon the woman and if it were possible, would have raised an eyebrow.

"Crazy, that one." One commented to the other and turned back to its activities. The peace was soon interrupted by a metallic clang and a loud shriek echoing through-out the other-wise quiet park, sending all of them fluttering hurriedly away from the high pitched sounds and to a different part of the busy night-time city.

-A grove a of trees elsewhere in the park-

"Holy cow!" Emma spoke first, bewildered at the sight before her. Even though it was dark out at the moment, a dim street lamp from a few yards away provided enough lighting for her to see the changes that had overcome her sister. She now had short hair that hung a bit lower then her chin and a forest green bang framed the right side of her face. Her emerald eyes looked about the same as they had, but were now sharper in shape.

Of course at the moment you couldn't quite tell because they were widened comically in shock. The mere look on her sister's face made Emma want to snicker but she knew now wasn't the time nor place to do so.

"I...but…and…we-WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Sage spluttered, eyeing the person in front of her cautiously. It was definitely Emma, but it wasn't at the same time. The Emma she knew didn't have a scarlet streak of bangs on the left side of her head, and her hair definitely wasn't as long as it was now! There was no doubt this was her sister though for the person had identical emerald eyes that she herself still carried. _But she looks so different._ Sage thought in awe, taking in the sight of her twin's altered features.

Both females fingered pieces of their own hair thoughtfully, glancing down to see a colored strand wrapped around their slender fingertips.

"Oh my gosh! Sage!! Some of my hair is red!!!" Emma yelped in surprise as the other blonde inhaled sharply at the sight of her own astonishing green hair. "Whoa, something hinky is going on here." The girls exchanged looks and sidestepped a few broken branches to stand next to each other, as if they could draw courage from one another.

"We'd better check this place out so we might get a clue as to where the heck we landed." Sage brought up and Emma nodded her head vigorously, both now thinking about the sobering reality that they had no idea where they were. "It's a good thing we weren't wearing our pajamas while sitting down to watch the new episode, or else we would have to be here in only our nighties." Emma said humorously, trying to lighten up the sullen mood.

"Yeah," Sage agreed, her mood brightening considerably as her gaze turned down towards her blue jeans, black shirt, and flip flops before flicking at her sister's khaki capris, white tennis shoes, and gray shirt. "That would be awkward. And we still have our shoes on from going out to get ice cream!"

They smiled confidently at each other and started to head out from behind the trees when Emma suddenly turned on her heel and stooped to pocket her abandoned spoon that lay innocently on the grass. "You never know," she shrugged casually with a grin at her sister's exasperated look.

**LI**

The duo tromped through the unfamiliar park, their sights set firmly upon the tall, bright, buildings of the city.

Besides the tapping of their shoes against the sidewalk, all was silent between them. A few couples ambled along the lines of trees, holding hands and ignoring the newcomers.

"Bush...bush...tree...bush, bench, another bush." One of them named the things as they passed by them.

Her walking-buddy slowly grew irritated with each object listed. "Shut. Up Emma." Sage ground out through sllghtly clenched teeth, shoving her sister lightly. That silenced her for a few moments before she attempted to speak again. ".....tree." Sage's head whipped around to look at the other twin who took a step back at the look on the girl's face. Emma motioned zipping up a zipper upon her lips and stayed silent.

After another two minutes, she spoke again. "Alright, where the heck are we? I've had just about enough of asking myself questions! You have some answers, right?" She stopped in her tracks, staring expectantly at her sister.

Sage turned to the thoroughly freaked out teenager standing beside her. "Calm down Emma! We need to try and figure our situation out _together_, 'kay? When we get to the city we'll ask around inconspicuously. Everything will be fine." She retorted sharply, hiding her own fears and worries as best as she could behind a mask of cool collectiveness.

Knowing very well that she was failing at keeping it off her face, Sage turned away, pushing her green bangs behind her ears. Emma looked doubtful but followed anyway. "Something feel soff is all..." she muttered. Sage couldn't argue with that as she quietly turned to face the sparkling skyscrapers looming just ahead.

Sometime later, the two females broke away from the brooding dark behind them and into the illuminated streets, blinking at the spots that appeared in their vision at the sudden appearance of all the brilliance before them. They gawked and tilted their heads back to take in the mile high buildings standing imperiously just ahead and how friendly the streets looked compared to their previous surroundings. "Holy shiznitz!" Sage exclaimed, trying to catch sight of the top of the building. Emma mouthed a few words silently as though her voice had escaped her before proclaiming that they didn't look that tall a while ago.

All was silent as they distracted themselves with looking around the streets. A wave of déjà vu enveloped them and they walked towards the sidewalk and out of the street as if in a trance. "This place looks so familiar," Emma voiced faintly. Sage nodded in agreement continuously before coming to her senses and shaking her head slightly, drawing her eyes away from the dazzling sight. "So…where to now?" she drawled, attracting Emma's attention as well.

"We...Uhh, explore? Yes, explore!" Emma answered slightly unsure of herself at first. "Thatta-way!" She pointed toward a dark shadowy building in the distance, already walking at a brisk pace in that direction. "Oh, cause walking around in an abandoned park for an hour and a half wasn't enough for you was it?" her sister groaned but followed on tired legs behind the brunette.

As they tromped deeper and deeper into the city where the street lamps became more frequent, the sites appeared oddly familiar. "We've….never been here before, have we?" Sage wondered aloud.

No words answered her.

Instead she was smacked repeatedly in the arm. She turned with an irritated expression, "Stop it! Why are you hitting m- Oh my God!" Her eyes had quickly tracked up Emma's extended arm. It was pointing right at the tallest building that easily stood out from the rest. The height of the building wasn't what left the twins speechless though. It was the large KC logo that was at the very top in plain sight. They momentarily imitated fish with legs. Mouths agape and eyes wide, neither of them could move nor even breathe.

"K-k-k-k-k-Kaiba Corp.?" Sage squeaked out in alarm and disbelief.

"What?!" Emma hoarse voice echoed. "How the heck did we manage that?!"

**LI**

**A/N: Thanks for reading the second chapter! Now, you see that grey button with the green words? Did you know that if you press it not only can you review but you earn a free muffin too?...No really, I'm not lying... So...good? Bad? You decide and please send me your input! Next chapter coming out soon. 3 Lightest'Ink**


	4. Chapter 3

**(Merry Belated Christmas! Welcome 2010!!!)**

**Got to give a shout out to all my reviewers from the 2nd chapter: DarkestInk, mystic48138, FeatherPens, ErinNovelist, and Lilacstime! :) I lurve you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I'm as poor as dirt which means I own nothing. Except the gum I'm currently chewing and the OC's. **

_Previously on Into Oblivion..._

_"K-k-k-k-k-Kaiba Corp.?" Sage squeaked out in alarm and disbelief._

_"What?!" Emma whispered hoarsely. "How the heck did we manage that?!"_

**LI**

"This is so your fault!" Sage groaned, turning to glare at her sister. "Ehh?" Emma answered, glancing at her out of the corner of her eye before turning to fully face her.

"You always get us into trouble like this! You remember when you broke mom's favorite vase that one day and blamed it on the pixies?! This is exactly like that!!"

"What do you mean 'trouble like this'? THIS has never happened before! And that has nothing in common with the vase breaking!" The brunette defended herself.

Sage huffed and gripped her hair in frustration. "Now what are we supposed to do? You and your freaking spoon got us stuck in a TV show!"

"You say that as if it's a bad thing…" "Of course it's a bad thing! This can't be normal! What if we start melting or something?" the irate twin wailed.

Emma opened her mouth to reply before processing what her sister just said. "…melting?" A laugh escaped her but she tried to conceal it as a cough, covering her mouth to keep anything else from coming out. "It's not funny!" Sage protested. Emma let out a strangled sound that could be taken as a confirmation that it was indeed funny. A few garbled words emitted from one of them before either of them actually spoke again.

"Eh-hm." The previously laughing twin cleared her throat. "At least we have each other." Sage paused. "Is that supposed to comfort me?" "Yes?" Sage cracked a smile. "You're terrible at comforting people." "Gee, thanks."

With that, the duo continued their journey, this time circling back the way they came. They peered through windows as they walked, not quite sure where they were heading.

Right, left, left right, somehow the two tired girls ended up in an empty city square and decided to rest on a concrete bench underneath a tree for the night.

As Sage leaned back onto the bench and Emma lay her head down upon her sister's shoulder, they blinked blearily at a clock that read 2:30 AM. "Way past my bed time." Emma yawned and slumped farther down snuggling her head into the crook of Sage's neck. The blonde pillow sneezed as brunette hair came flying up her nose when she inhaled. "Gerroff Emma." She mumbled but by then they were already asleep.

**LI**

It was bright and early when the duo awoke.

Sage was the first to open her eyes to the new day. She blinked up at the shinning sun. _It was morning already?_ She nudged her sister awake, trying to ignore the disgusting line of drool that was running down her face. Emma shot up in an obviously drowsy manner, wiping the moisture off of her chin in the process. "Neeahhhhhhg?" she drawled. "Wake up Ems." Sage ordered, stretching sleepily.

It took them about ten minutes to become fully awake. Soon after, they were on their way to explore the city. With the light of morning they could now clearly see the large Kaiba Corp building shining out from the rest. At the sight, an immense amount of joy and excitement rose within them and they found it hard to keep them-selves from running around happily, screaming since the sudden discovery hit them full force.

"I can't believe we're actually here!" They both exclaimed in the quietest way possible. They gazed at everything and everyone they passed by.

It had been half an hour before they actually stopped. In front of them stood a convenient store. Their stomachs grumbled loudly, causing many people to turn and stare.

"Hey uh……Sage?" Emma whispered. The blonde twin nodded in quiet agreement to the unanswered suggestion. She checked her pockets to make sure she hadn't been robbed overnight. "I have seven dollars….. What about you?" The brunette of the two dug around inside her own, pulling out two dollars, three cents, a paper clip, and a wad of gum. "Oh….. er…….." "Come on, let's go inside," Sage laughed with a roll of her eyes.

Once they set foot in the air-conditioned store, they split up. The older twin went in search of something to drink and eat for the two of them, while Emma…… The youngest dimension traveler stepped towards a large and beautiful vending machine. It was almost as if angels sang out in an immaculate chorus as down from the heavens, a holy light shone on it. She plucked a crumpled dollar bill out of her khaki's pant pocket and began to work on smoothing out the edges.

"Hmmm….so I'll get a package of this…..Emma loves those, so I'll pick one up too……." Sage murmured to herself as she walked up and down a few aisles.

The brunette carefully pushed the bill into the vending machine slot and waited for it to process. It spit the money out at her, causing her to frown. She pulled it out and tried the other dollar. Nothing happened. It was then that she noticed the out of order sign hanging on it. She resisted the urge to slap herself. Emma turned and moved on to an identical machine. _Only one more dollar left…. I've got to make this one count. _

"Well this is the cheapest drink in the store, therefore, the only choice in what to buy. Better get two of them." Sage continued her search for supplies.

"YES!" Emma cried, pumping her fists into the air in triumph. She pushed the buttons for her selection and watched a candy bar unwind itself from its friends. Just before it fell, it suddenly stopped. The happy angelic music cut off as her face fell. "NOOOO!!!!!!" She screamed, lunging at the cruel device.

Sage happily paid for the drinks and bags of muffins. A loud crash sounded from a couple aisles away from her. She turned in alarm, just in time to see someone pulling her sister out of the store.

"I DEMAND A REFUND! ALL I WANTED WAS AN EFFING CANDY BAR!" she shouted, clawing at the ground.

The blonde ran towards her sister. "What'd you do?!" The manager carrying her looked over his shoulder and stopped. "Is this girl with you?" Sage paused before nodding.

A minute later, the sisters were walking down the street. One was pouting while the other glared out of the corner of her eye. Sage broke her angry gaze and focused her attention on the crowd that was growing by the minute, which just so happened to be blocking their path. Emma on the other hand still wasn't paying attention and only just managed to glance up at the rambunctious yelling before being mowed down by a group of teens rushing past.

Sage was left standing with a horrified look on her face at the sight of her sister disappearing among the feet of others. "Emma!!" she yelped, diving without hesitation into the mass of people.

The brunette was lying on her back in a dizzied state when one of the teenagers that had helped in her nearly early demise stopped to bend down and help her up. As he lifted her off the ground, he apologized profusely and dusted her off. "Sorry about that, we're kind of in a rush to get somewhere…" he said before peering over his shoulder to see his anxious friends were waiting for him nearby.

"Naw, it wasn't you, it was me. I tend to run into people head on." Emma laughed, his accent ringing a slight alarm bell in her head. She froze from straightening her clothes and sharply turned her green orbs up to look at a familiar mop of blond hair falling in a shaggy veil over curious amber brown eyes.

Her mouth dropped open.

A screech was heard from the ruffled teens' left and another blonde, this time a girl, tumbled out of the wall of bodies. "Emma!" Sage cried out in relief and embraced her twin, not paying mind to the boy shifting from foot to foot next to them. "You're not hurt are you?!" she asked anxiously, doing a once over and plucking at random appendages of the brunette as if to assure herself. Emma swatted the hands away and tried forming words as she stared at the male across from her.

He smiled at the two before turning away and blending into the still pushing crowd. "Jo…Joey."

Her voice cracked and Sage looked at her worriedly before taking an arm in a vice-like grip and dragging her through the sea of oblivious people.

"IF YOU DON"T MOVE I WON'T HESITATE TO HIT YOU WITH MY BAG OF MINI MUFFINS AND WATER BOTTLES!!!" she yelled irritably, instantly clearing a path with her flapping arm, grocery bag swinging around her wrist.

They finally made it out and sat upon a doorstep far enough away so that they could hear themselves think. Sage took out a water bottle and, unscrewing it, gave the refreshing drink to the gasping female beside her. Once Emma had had enough to be able to talk, she let out a shuddering breath. "I saw Joey!"

Sage jumped up from her spot and jumped on her tippy-toes to look around. "Ohmygoshwhere?!" Sage let out in one breath. "He left. With his _friends."_ Emma stressed the last word, trying to get the importance of it across.

She stood only to be knocked down immediately after by a squealing Sage. The tackled twin emitted a squeak.

"Maybe it's not so bad here after all? We don't have to leave right away…" Sage looked up hesitantly after her confession. Emma giggled as she watched the person wrapped around her slim waist lose her cool composure. "That's what I've been trying to say, but nooo, you didn't listen to me." Sage snorted and let go, backing up to offer a helping hand up.

As Emma was for the second time pulled to her feet, the girls looked at each other. Two loud cries of joy echoed about the street, startling quite a few people gathered in the crowd around a poster.

A poster announcing a certain dueling tournament that the duo had failed to notice as of yet.

**LI**

Many hours had passed and the girls were still roaming the streets, staring at weird hairdos and marveling at every building, tree, or cloud they could set their sights on. Both Emma and Sage had accepted the fact that they were going to be here for awhile and decided that they might as well enjoy it.

Emma held a tourist map in her hands that she had dug out of a trash can, glancing every which way.

"Okay, so if we take a left here, we should reach the street Domino High is located at."

"I can't believe you reached into a bee infested nest of trash to pick that thing up when you saw it thrown away." Sage retorted in disgust as she recalled the both of them running in terror away from the swarm of stinging insects half an hour previous. But Emma could hear the underlying excitement in her sister's voice past the scornful tone.

She grinned and waggled her eyebrows. "What's life without risk though, aye?" A stinging slap was delivered to the back of the brunette's head. "…I see your point." She receded. Sage smiled innocently. "A left you say?"

Emma grumbled good-naturedly and dipped her head in an agreeing manner. Their leisurely walk earned a brisk pace as they took the turn and a large school appeared. A few moments of cheering and stumbling later and both girls were standing just outside the building, admiring the large block letters carved above the entrance.

_Domino High School _stood regal and proud in the fading sunlight.

"This takes the place of getting YuGiOh's First Season Box set on the top of my list 'Coolest Things Ever'." Emma squealed in delight as Sage flapped her hands around wildly, at a loss of words. The teens stared at it for what seemed to be an eternity before sighing and moving on.

Their new-found discovery had taken quite a bit out of them and the pair found themselves trying to backtrack to Domino Square in the hopes of getting some form of sleep.

"Does your map show you how to get back to it?" Sage asked dryly glancing at her sister furiously turning the tour guide every which way. "Err, maybe?" Emma replied, squinting in the dark at non-legible squiggly lines and words.

"So we're lost then?" Sage teased, keeping her tone lighthearted. "Pah, of course not!" Emma rolled up the map and tossed it to her sister. "I feel like we're in a TV show or movie though. What with the empty streets and all of this silence. You'd half expect a zombie to come stumbling out of the dark groaning brains. Ya know, like in Thriller?" Emma laughed, peeking through a few windows of closed, locked up stores.

Sage joined in chuckling. "Maybe we're in a YuGiOh/Thriller crossover?"

A sudden loud clanging emitted from an alley way close by. The noise froze them in their tracks. A cat yowled and the on-edge teens jumped slightly.

Emma somehow ended up in Sage's arms where they balanced precariously before toppling to the ground. "You heard that too right?" she whispered into the ear closest to her mouth. "Would you mind, oh I don't know…GETTING OFF OF ME?!" Sage exclaimed in response, shoving the dead weight off of her torso. Emma rolled down the sidewalk for a moment due to momentum before coming to a stop and sitting up, rubbing her deafened ear.

"Geez! Did you seriously have to scream at me?" she grumbled loudly, as she and her sister rose to their feet. "Maybe I wouldn't have to if you weren't breathing down my neck like that _and_ crushing me." Sage shot back.

Ignoring the growing need to argue, the twins wandered over towards the alleyway, curiosity getting the better of them. "So what do you think that noise was?" Emma inquired softly, staring into the seemingly endless darkness. "I'm hoping it was just a cat." The response was quiet as well.

"But is the pit of your gut telling you it could've been something else?"

"…"

"That's a good enough answer for me. Let's get out of here." They all but sprinted away from the scene. But their thudding heartbeats and imaginations didn't help push their recent scare out of their thoughts. Quite a few blocks later once their pace had slowed, a chilling feeling made its presence known between Emma and Sage. _Please tell me my ears are just playing tricks on me._ The duo's minds begged.

Fear clawed its way and firmly settled itself in their hearts, causing them to quicken their beat until it felt as if they were trying to break through the girls' chests. As goose bumps sprang up upon arms and the hair on the back of necks rose, the teens glanced at each other surreptitiously through identical frightened eyes. They sped up their pace slightly but the rhythmical sound of foot steps behind them continued on, confirming their suspicions.

Sage bit her lip anxiously as she glanced over her shoulder and Emma cursed quietly under her breath.

They were being followed.

**LI**

**Okay, so this wasn't out as early as I thought but at least it's longer? That's a good thing.... I just want to say thank you to all of my readers and those who were kind enough to write a review on any chapter of Into Oblvion. You do not know how much you are appreciated. :) And I wanted to give a round of applause to three of the people that made the last chapter and the many to come possible: Element Girls for giving the best advice on writing stories. FeatherPens for reassuring me with her kind words. Annnnd DarkestInk for being the best coauthor, editor and sister ever!!! P.s: You gotta read her's and mystic48138's stories, they're the shiz. **

**Sweets for anyone that reviews! 3 Lightest'Ink**


	5. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh! Is it....could it possibly be....the fourth chapter of Into Oblivion?! -collective gasp- _It_ _is!_ **

**Shout out time!!! Thank you DarkestInk, EgyptianSoul.88, mystic48138, ErinNovelist, and FeatherPens! **

**Disclaimer: A wise man once sang, "You can't always get what you want...." Too bad he was right because nothing has changed since the last time I wrote one of these a week ago. **

_Previously on Into Oblivion..._

_Sage bit her lip anxiously as she glanced over her shoulder and Emma cursed quietly under her breath._

_They were being followed._

***WARNING- This chapter contains mild violence and a few choice words...You have been warned.**

**LI**

Emma looked at Sage, the fear in her eyes being mirrored in her oh so similar emerald orbs.

"What do we do?!" She whispered frantically.

Sage took a deep breath, "Well, we could confront whoever is following us or we could…run?" Emma nodded immediately. "Yeah, I like that one." "Okay, so as soon as we turn this corner, we'll make a break for it. Whatever you do, stick with me."

They plotted quietly before coming up to the corner. Once taking the turn, both girls broke into identical sprints. There was shouting behind them and footsteps following that. Sage glanced behind her to find out how much of a distance away they were from the guy when Emma called out to her.

The girls skidded to a stop in front of two hulking men in their path. "Err, lovely evening for a stroll? The stars are so bright and...stuff…" Sage attempted making a light-hearted conversation as Emma laughed nervously.

"So if you don't mind, we'll just be taking our leave." Emma said and turned around with her sister mimicking her actions. They quickly spotted a third man standing there as well.

"_Oh come_ _on_!" the brunette sighed exasperatedly, anger rising.

Sage turned startled eyes back and forth between the three strangers. "Are we gonna have a brawl right here, right now? 'Cause I'll take all of you on!" Emma threatened, pulling something long, thin and shiny out of her back pocket.

One thug whipped out a blade and scooted closer as a reply; Sage gasped.

"Watch your tongue, before I cut it out." He hissed menacingly.

The blonde narrowed her eyes, fear temporarily forgotten. "Hey, don't threaten my sister!" she told the guy off before the one that had been following them finally spoke up. "Give us your cash."

Emma brandished her weapon wildly, waving it about in their faces. "Never!"

"We don't have any money." Sage said at the same time, smacking Emma's arm as a warning to back off.

"And even if we did, we'd never give it to you anyways." Her twin added, not taking the hint. She pointed the utensil at the man standing by himself to their left. The two 'goons' as Sage had now dubbed them stepped forward from their right.

"On second thought, I think I do have money!" she said hastily, pulling something out of her jeans pocket and making eye contact with Emma. She nodded her head ever-so slightly. They both jumped into action. Sage threw the map into the air where the paper scattered. Emma cleared a pathway for them by stabbing her spoon into a large man's side and bouncing it off another's head with a loud ping.

With that, they high-tailed it out of there.

-Moments later-

The adrenaline soon wore off and both of the girls were left panting in an alleyway they had taken refuge in. Sage was pacing around with her hands on top of her head and Emma was bent double, grasping at a stitch in her side.

"I think…we lost them." she managed to get out and Sage fell against a wall shaking uncontrollably and laughing. Better to laugh than cry.

The gasping brunette joined in but both of them shut up almost immediately in fear of being heard. "Think they're still there?" she whispered, attempting to peek around the corner when Sage stopped her abruptly. "Don't!" she hissed, her smile thrown away as she gripped her sister's arm tightly. "Well then what do you expect we do?!" Emma hissed back.

Sage paused, contemplated the question, and sighed. "I got nothing." She admitted, letting go. Her sister grinned at her. "On the count of three then."

"One." Emma drew in a shaky breath.

"Two." Sage whispered, edging closer.

"Three." Emma peeked precariously around the cornerstones of the wall, sneezing as she inhaled some musty dust.

"Sage, I don't see anyone!" she crowed triumphantly over her shoulder after a minute. Nothing answered her but a slight scuffling sound. _She wouldn't try to scare me like this, she knows I'm upset and freaked out enough already without her help. Ooh, when I get my hands on her…unless- _She thought for a moment then hesitantly called out her sister's name.

"…Sage?" When there was no answer, her eyes widened in alarm and she turned on her heel, just in time to catch sight of someone charging at her from out of the darkness.

"Gahh-!!" she exclaimed in surprise, barely managing to duck underneath a pair of arms that swiped at her.

Her sister was stuck in the headlock of a thug just a few feet away. His grimy hand covered her mouth and Sage was either furiously trying to bite off one of his fingers, or break his nose with her head. Whichever one was easiest and would hurt the most. The sight momentarily distracted Emma but she quickly came to her senses when a body slammed into her from behind.

She fell to the ground face-first, knocking all the wind out of her lungs. "Crap." She groaned in pain, trying to lift herself off of the ground and dislodge the human lard currently sitting on her legs. After a few tries, she stopped. "Ehh-." She wheezed, collapsing in finality. Her forehead hit the ground with a solid thunk. Sage watched her sister go down helplessly and was silenced before being allowed to let out a stream of muffled insults at the men from behind her restraints.

They laughed at her and she glared daggers at them. As Emma started struggling to her feet again, the man who knocked her down picked her up around the waist and trapped her arms to her sides. She thrashed around from side to side but otherwise remained motionless.

"Now I'll ask you one more time," the leader of the unsightly crew pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on, content with watching the struggling duo ensnared in the arms of his henchmen. "Hand over all of your money."

"What friggen money?! We don't have any money!" Emma shouted angrily. He stared at her for a moment discerning whether she was lying or telling the truth, before shrugging and turning to her sister.

With a motion of his hand, Sage was slammed into the wall with a violent thud. "What the hell?!" she slurred, blinking blearily at the men and horrified twin before slumping unconscious to the ground.

"You- you bastard!" Emma yelled at him furiously until her voice grew hoarse. He merely blinked unconcerned in reply. "Are you quite done?"

Emma muttered something. "What was that?" he barked, an angry look upon his face. "I _said_I hope somebody Avada Kedavra's your arse to Hong Kong." She enunciated defiantly.

Although he didn't understand the words, he didn't like the sound of her tone. A sharp slap was delivered to her face and her head whipped to the side forcefully. He was about to hit Emma again when a dark chuckle echoed off the walls of the alley way.

"Now is that _really_ any way to treat a lady?" The leader spun to peer into the inky darkness, searching for the owner of the eerie voice. "This isn't any of your business. I'd get out of here before you get yourself into some _real _trouble."

Emma was still blinking back stars and staring at the ground when the hidden person replied again. "You don't know the meaning of trouble." The goon standing next to Sage's limp body stepped forward threateningly but his boss waved him off.

"Show yourself!" he demanded.

**LI**

He was out late again tonight.

For the past week he had been getting his bearings on the city he knew he would be living in for a while. Thus he explored.

The only people he knew to be out this late and in this specific area were thugs who waited for stragglers to cross their paths. He remembered the first night he had come here and smirked. The man who held him at knife point, well… let's just say he wouldn't be bothering anybody else any time soon.

As the male strode past an alley, something caught his attention. Whispered voices. Yelling. Two girls, one unconscious, the other practically foaming at the mouth, were being held captive by three creepers.

_This should prove to be quite interesting. _He thought dryly, merging himself with the shadows to take a closer look.

He scoffed as the man he guessed to be the 'head honcho' tried to intimidate the upset looking brunette. As she hissed at him, he stifled a chuckle before seeing the man backhand her. At the thought of scaring off not one, but three grown men, he laughed out loud sinisterly.

It was time he made an appearance.

**LI**

A young man, not even out of his teens by the looks of it, stepped from the dark. White hair cascaded down his back, pointing every which way and obscuring his eyes from view.

The three of them snorted and visibly relaxed. "It's just a kid." They laughed.

"And you're just a couple of buffoons who are picking on girls half of your age." He replied coolly, a smirk curving a corner of his narrowed lips upward. His voice had a lilt to it, a distinct accent.

One of the goons snarled and lunged at the teen, who easily evaded him. In a matter of moments, the man was on the ground in pain, his arm being held at an odd angle behind his back.

"Anyone else?" the white-haired fellow asked, not sounding out of breath in the slightest.

The leader growled and flicked out a switchblade before jumping into action. Emma lifted her head up and watched the brawl. _Is this guy part ninja or something?_ She thought in shock, watching his smooth movements in awe. Her attention caught onto something else. She slid her eyes back and forth from her sister to the fight in front of her before making a split second decision.

She slammed her head full force into the nose of the man holding her, making a loud crunching sound as he cried out in surprise and pain. _You'd be proud of me Sage. _The thought briefly crossed her mind. She sprang from his arms and turned around to deliver a kick to the shin before she herself was thrown violently into a dumpster by the quickly-recovering thug.

As she slid down it, she saw a glint of gold on the shirt of her would-be rescuer. _What the..? _As she focused on that familiar object, an unseen punch was delivered to her. Emma clung dearly to consciousness long enough to see her attacker screaming as he was swallowed by crawling shadows.

Her hooded eyes widened at the sight before a pair of tennis shoes walked into her eye-level view. "When did I get so short?" she wondered out loud blearily. As she peered upward noting the black trench coat, her emerald orbs met dark brown. They held an almost wicked yet curious gleam to them. _Bakura?! _

"Thank youuu." She breathed lightly before collapsing into oblivion.

**LI**

A small group of high school students wearing their customary uniforms walked down a street on their way for another day of learning.

The shortest boy with tricolored hair standing up in vibrant colors smiled at his blond friend. "Joey, don't you think you should have studied for the test today in History?" the boy peered up at him, large amethyst eyes filled with innocence and worry. "Nah Yug, I'll be fine." Joey said, placing his hands behind his head in a relaxed position as he walked. "Who would ever fail Joey Wheeler?" he grinned proudly.

The teen that had spiked brunette hair glanced over at his cocky friend. "Well, there was Mr. Brown, the science teacher, and Ms. Keel who taught geometry and..."

"Okay I get your point Tristan!" Joey interrupted, dropping his hands as he glared at the smirking boy who merely shrugged. "Just tryin' to help."

The blond growled and moved into a position to throttle his friend before the only girl in the gang spoke up. She placed a hand on the irate boy's shoulder. "Enough, or I'm not buying either of you lunch at Burger World later. I don't care what I promised." Tristan and Joey grumbled but complied, dropping their fighting stances.

"No need to be harsh Tèa." Tristan said hastily.

"Yo Yugi, what do you… Yugi?" Joey paused, looking around for his missing friend. The other two stopped and turned around as well. "Over here guys!" their pal called from a few yards behind them.

"What are you doin' over there?" The blond asked and they headed over to join him at the mouth of a dark alley.

"There's something in there." Yugi said, fingering the puzzle secured around his neck by a large chain. They all peered into the darkness.

Yugi took a step forward. "Let's check it out; school doesn't start for another twenty minutes anyway."

Tristan and Joey, the tallest of the four, led their small procession over garbage strewn about the place, Tèa and Yugi close behind.

What they saw made all of their eyes widen.

Two forms were on the ground, one backed up against a dumpster, the other sprawled out next to the wall close by. Although they appeared relatively unharmed, the sight of two teens in an alleyway unconscious sent them racing over to check vitals.

"Oh my- " the short haired brunette whispered, her blue eyes large. "Somebody call an ambulance!' Joey called out immediately, bending down to the closest female, a brunette. Tristan checked on the other, a blonde, as Tèa got out her cell phone and shakily dialed.

Yugi scanned the perimeter, his Millennium Puzzle gleaming as the eye of Horace shone upon his forehead.

"Shadow magic was used here." He murmured, glancing curiously at the others and wondering how those two fit into it all.

**LI**

**So thank you guys bunchies for reading this! Please review, I do a happy jig-dance every time somebody does. :) And if you review...you win the internet! TA-DA!!! 3 Lightest'Ink**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry it took so long guys. ::wince:: My computer kept downloading viruses every time I visited this site, so it constantly committed suicide until I managed to get it fixed. (I think..) Happy St. Patrick's Day!!! (And Happy Belated Valentine's Day!)  
**

**Thanks readers and reviewers alike: ErinNovelist, EgyptianSoul.88, mystic48138, FeatherPens, DarkestInk, and Dreamer of Legends! :) Love y'all. (6 reviews this time! ^.^)  
**

_Previously on Into Oblivion..._

_"Shadow magic was used here." He murmured, glancing curiously at the others and wondering how those two fit into it all._

**LI**

"Owie…" Sage murmured, squinting through sleep-crusted eyes at the harshly bright walls. The sterile white-washed color of them burned her retinas as she blinked numerous times to dispel the grogginess.

"Where am I?" she questioned curiously, rolling her head from side to side on the pillow to get a look around the room.

A brunette sitting on the bed next to hers caught her attention and she jerked up quickly. "Emma?!"

The girl in question looked up, a spoon handle protruding from her closed lips. An ecstatic look crossed her face and she grinned at Sage, pulling the eating utensil out of her mouth. She stuck it back into a pudding cup on the tray that was lying across her lap.

"Hey, I see you're finally awake." Emma greeted, crawling closer towards the edge of her own bed.

Sage blinked.

"Err…yeah. Are we in a hospital?" she asked, trying to come to her senses.

Emma paused, eating another spoonful of Jello Pudding Snacks and glanced around. "I do believe we are Sagey-poo."

She groaned and fell back into her pillow. "Well that's just great. Do you remember what happened? Or how on Earth we got here?"

Emma's expression turned serious. "Those thugs knocked you out and then I took them all down with my ninja skills and spoon."

One glance at each other had the both of them roaring with laughter. As their chuckles were reduced to breathy giggles, Sage asked again. "No, seriously." Emma got a contemplative look upon her face.

"In all honesty, it's a little fuzzy. But I remember a glint of gold and a flash of white."

"So you are telling me we were rescued by a snowman wearing bling?"

"No!" Emma sighed in frustration, rubbing her forehead. "Just…give me a minute. I've been thinking about it since I woke up and so far that's all I've got."

"Well do you remember how we got in a hospital?"

"Nah, do you?"

"Nope."

Both girls looked around the room for a clue. The walls were bare other than stenciled flowers around the top rim of them. There was a nightstand sitting beside each of their beds by the metal rung headboard and a few windows had their curtains draped back to reveal the beautiful world outside.

Sage heard a gasp coming from her sister and she glanced over in alarm just in time to see her jumping out of her bed, knocking the tray-full of Jello cups and her spoon to the linoleum floor with a clang. The brunette was squealing and latching onto something in a chair across the room.

"What are you doing?" Sage asked curiously. Emma bounded over to her sister's bed and held the object out to her face.

It was a backpack with a giant smiley face on it. "It's Phillip!" she crowed triumphantly. "Yours is here too!"

Sage untangled the covers from her legs and reached for the backpack that was sure enough sitting there smiling innocently at her. She shouted gleefully and hugged the familiar possession that was hers tightly to her chest. "George, you're here!" she cried.

Many moments of crying and shouting later, the twins plopped to the ground to rummage through their belongings.

"How did our stuff get here?" Emma's voice was muffled due to the fact that the upper-half of her body was currently stuffed in her backpack.

"I don't know, but it's kind of random isn't it?"

"Us being here is the definition of random."

"Too true." Sage agreed.

"Oh my God way cool!" she exclaimed a moment later. Emma's head appeared, hair frazzled. "What?" "I have money!" the blonde waved around her wallet that had three twenties sticking out of it.

Emma snorted, not interested in the slightest bit and continued to dig around. "Oh yeah? Well I have our decks!"

Sage's mouth dropped open and she glared at her sister. "Why do you have my deck?! Thief!" Emma sniffed indignantly. "I'll have you know I was doing research!"

"Oh, so you're a cheater too!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

The younger of the twins dropped her bag and sprang on to the accuser. "You take that back!" The two grappled to get the upper hand for several moments, rolling on the ground and yelling loud enough to attract the attention of several nurses.

The door burst open and a nurse with two guards ran inside, alarmed expressions upon their faces. The nurse sighed at the sight of the two sisters with head injuries scuffling on the floor. Within moments, they were pulled apart.

Emma's arms were still extended in an attempt to try and grab her sister. Sage was glaring at her when something caught her attention.

"OHMYGOD Emma they actually have guns!" "They're not invisible!?" Both girls verbalized to each other, staring in shock where bulges were seen beneath the officers' jackets. The nurse walked to the door and called out something. Moments later a doctor came in with two large needles.

Sage took one look at them and screamed. "Ah hell no! You are not putting that in me!!!"

Emma stared in horror at the man in a white coat advancing on her, spurting a bit of liquid out of the syringe to get rid of air bubbles. "I'm not going back!!" she cried and made to jump out of the guards arms but was held completely still.

Sage was too distracted by the nurse coming at her with the other equally big syringe to ask Emma where exactly she wouldn't be going back to.

In a matter of seconds, both girls were heavily sedated and resting in their beds, all tucked in and tidy.

**LI**

"See Yug, every once and a while you gotta bend the rules a bit." "But Joey!" the tri-color haired boy whined. "The nurses specifically said no visitors."

The blonde waved his hand through the air in front of his face as if to ward off Yugi's complaints."Nyeah..."

"As long as they don't catch us, we should be fine." Tristan whispered, peeking around the corner of a wall. His brown spiked hair stuck out obviously into the hall and he quickly withdrew his head.

"But we don't even know which room they're in!" Tèa exclaimed.

"SHH!!!" All three boys turned from the corner and shushed her. She huffed in annoyance.

Joey pounded a fist into the palm of his hand. "All we need is a distraction and then we-" "What are you guys doing here?" A familiar voice called out from right behind them.

The plotting group jumped a foot in the air and just managed to stifle their screams.

"Ryou?!" Yugi was the first to recover. "What are you doing here?"

The Brit coughed nervously and motioned to the flowers he was holding in his hand. "I was visiting a sick relative…but why are _you _here?" He questioned curiously. "Did you sneak in or something?"

"Gahh! No! What would give you that idea?!" Joey spoke up waving his arms around innocently.

"You aren't wearing visitor badges." Ryou pointed out, a green sticker with the hospital insignia printed on it stuck to his shirt front.

Tèa sighed and promptly face-palmed.

"You guys are idiots."

"Well how were we supposed to k—"

The white haired teen chuckled. "Who are you here to visit?" He directed the question to Yugi, the only one not currently bickering. "Well you see, on our way to school yesterday morning we found two unconscious girls in an alley way and brought them here. We have to ask them a few questions about their…circumstances."

A dark presence made itself known in the back of Ryou's mind. "I see." He murmured.

Yugi gave his soft-spoken friend a strange look.

The boy had an intense expression about his face, as if some inner-turmoil was taking place just beneath the surface. It only lasted a moment though for Ryou turned his face upwards with an innocent smile. "I can help if you need assistance. What would you have me do?"

Tèa, Tristan, and Joey jerked their attention back to the startled Yugi and curious Ryou. The two taller teens took one look at each other and grinned, advancing slowly on the albino.

**LI**

The nurse glanced up from the paper she was writing on at the scuffling sound resounding from the connecting hall. She slowly put down the pen and stood up from her chair to confront whoever it was when a boy with long white hair and wide brown eyes stumbled around the corner.

Her gaze narrowed in on the visitors badge stuck to his shirt (that she recognized was part of a Domino High uniform) and schooled her face from a scowl to a fake, warm smile. God, she hated her job…

"Hello sir, may I be of service to you?"

The teen blinked owlishly at her before his lips nervously twitched into a smile. "Err, yes. My name is Ryou Bakura and a few of my…friends were brought in yesterday. I'd like to know what room they were placed in please."

"Information?" Her tone took on a business like quality as she flipped through files.

"They're girls, one blonde and one brunette."

"Ah yes, the trouble makers. That would be room 11A. Take a right down that hall, a left, then another right." The nurse lifted a manicured hand and pointed the way. She turned back to the report she was writing.

"Thank you." Ryou said apologetically, glancing back to the hidden group. They were flapping their hands wildly at him, signaling for him to distract her while they ran for it.

He sighed exasperatedly. _Honestly, the things I do for friends. _

He reached over and 'accidentally' knocked down a stack of papers balancing precariously on the side of the reception desk with his elbow.

The nurse looked up at his exaggerated gasp and glared at him. Polite attitude be damned, she had just organized those!

Ryou leaned down to help her pick it up as she once again slid out of her chair. He began waving over the woman's bent head for them to go.

"I am so, so sorry!" he exclaimed loudly to cover up Joey's yelp of pain as he slid over the linoleum floor into a wall.

She just huffed in annoyance.

Moments later, he glanced up to see the four disappearing around another corner.

"You know what? I'm just gonna go." He stated, backing away from the she-devil who stood up with an armful and looking quite disheveled and wild-eyed. As he speed-walked away, he could feel the dark, angry lasers penetrating the back of his skull and melting his brain.

Practically jogging down the corridor to escape, he toppled into Yugi who was standing closest waiting for him.

"So, what do you say we visit your _friends_?"

**LI**

A loud creaking sound emitted from the door as it was pushed open slowly.

As one, the five teens quickly entered the room before snapping the door shut behind them.

"They're so peaceful." Tèa whispered, keeping her voice low for the slumbering girls.

"At least they don't look as bruised and banged up as they did when we found them." Tristan added in.

"But I swear, I've seen those two somewhere before." Joey pointed out, squinting at each one in turn. The Brooklyn ignored his tall pointy-haired friend's scoff and continued. "Maybe they go to our school?"

Yugi stepped up to the brunette's bed and looked closely at her face.

"Uh, Joey? Didn't you knock this girl down on our way to the Kame Game shop a few days ago?"

"Wha-? Oh yeah! That means the chick with the green hair was the one attacking people in the crowd. I told you I'd seen them somewhere before didn't I?" He puffed out his chest in victory.

"Yugi's the one who recognized them." Tèa **(ever the fan girl)** pointed out.

The boy instantly deflated and Tristan snickered.

Suddenly, eyelids flickered open and shut again dazedly.

The entire group held their breath and leaned in to her face.

"I think she's waking up!"

**LI**

**Right, so thanks for reading the 5th chapter of Into Oblivion by yours truly. ::winkwinknudgenudge:: There may be some confusion later on the whole Bakura/Yami Bakura aspect of the story so I've decided to call 'light' Bakura by Ryou and the 'darker' half by Bakura. And I'm so sorry if I didn't reply to your review. I lost track of which I did and didn't want to send doubles to some reviewers and none to others, so I'll try to keep track of that this time around. Speaking of which..please review! I am not updating until I get 7 reviews for this chappie! ..maybe. 3 Lightest'Ink  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Nearly there! I got 6 this go-round and we reached 32 total! Thank you: Dreamer of Legends, mystic48138, ErinNovelist, DarkestInk, Alexandra-the-Grape, and FeatherPens. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this silly plot and my characters Sage and Emma. Gotta love the twins. :)**

**LI**

Emma groaned quietly as she woke up from her drug-induced slumber. Her vivid green eyes flickered open and shut just as quickly.

_Damn it, I hate hospitals_. She thought in obvious pain, bright lights bouncing through her shut eyelids.

A voice she recognized briefly whispered loudly from her right. "I think she's waking up!" "Gee, thanks for that Joey. We couldn't have figured that out without your great investigative mind." "Shut up Tristan!"

The voices, quiet as they were, echoed loudly in the room.

_Joey? Tristan?_

Her mind slowly began to piece together this startling information and her own thoughts before her eyes snapped open at the speed of light.

There were four blurry faces hovering above her own, staring down at her curiously.

Emma blinked to dispel the veil of sleep covering her sight. _Wha?_ Eight eyes blinked in return and she could feel another pair staring a hole into her from the doorway.

Taking a deep breath, the calm brunette seemed like she was going to greet the group of five teens with a 'hello' or an exclamation of 'what are you doing in my room'. But instead, the quiet girl let out the shrillest scream known to man and fell off the other side of her bed, somehow managing to roll over the safety railing.

There was a collective wince of pain around the room.

Tèa, the only other awake girl, compassionately ran around the side of the bed to help the frightened teen up.

Yugi struggled to take down the railing so that it would be easier for the girl to sit down on the twisted covers that Tèa was helping her onto.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "I'm sorry we scared you. We were just surprised you were waking up this early. What with your injuries and everything." Yugi added.

Emma could do nothing but gape shamelessly. She lifted up a shaking hand and pointed at Yugi. "Y-y-you!" "Me?" He questioned back, getting more curious and confused by the moment.

She nearly fainted at the sound of his voice.

_Pull yourself together Emma! It won't do any good for you to pass out again or to run up and glomp them. Be cool, be chill. _

Emma screwed up her face in concentration while trying to calm down.

"You'reYugiMoto!" She all but squealed in one breath.

She could practically see Sage face palm in her mind's eye and mutter, _Great job. Now you've officially freaked them out. Suspicious much?_

"You know me?" The short boy's question brought Emma out of her miniature brooding session.

She thought frantically for a moment, reaching out for any lifeline other than the _real world_ truth.

"Er-uh…yes! You…won Duelist Kingdom! I mean, you're the King of Games, so of course I would recognize…you…?" _God, I hope this isn't before Season One…_

The surprised looks on the five teens' faces turned to that of understanding.

"Then you must recognize me: Runner-up Joey Wheeler!" The tall blond introduced himself, Brooklyn accent quite pronounced. Emma smothered a relieved smile.

"Hell ya I do—I mean…yes. You were great too."

He produced the proudest grin she'd ever seen.

A mumble and creaking sound distracted from any more questions.

As one, everybody turned to look at the other hospitalized girl turning in her bed.

"SAGE!" Emma cried loudly, leaping to her feet and rushing to her sister."I'm sorry! You're right! I had no right to take your deck!" She let out in a rush apologetically.

"It's 'kay. Five more minutes mom," The blonde groaned and pulled the sheets above her head in reply.

Emma sweat dropped.

She could hear snickering behind her.

Her left eye began to twitch at the corner.

"Sage!" she whined, now grabbing her sister and shaking her back and forth by the shoulders. Sage bated her hands away blindly, face pressed firmly into her pillow.

"Wake up! It's important. We have _visitors!"_

The blonde's resolve finally cracked at the insistent bugging and she hesitantly turned over to sit up in bed, nearly smashing her forehead into her twin's. "Why are you standing abo-"

Emma immediately jumped forward into her explanation.

"Sage! Remember that one time we were at Babe's Chicken and there was that one deer head on the wall that was mechanical and kept moving but you didn't believe me when I kept pointing it out because it would stop moving when you turned to look and you thought I was lying until last time we went and you saw it for yourself? This is exactly like that!"

Sage blinked down at her sister in reply. "..what?"

Emma sighed exasperatedly. Finally, she just lifted up a hand and dramatically gestured at the group behind her.

All was still.

Emma could see Sage's eyes dart from one person to the other and finally recognition flickered in their green depths as they widened.

"Shiznitz!" Sage muttered just loud enough that only the girl standing next to her could hear. "You-you weren't kidding!" She bit down hard on her lip to keep the squeals at bay.

_OHMYGAWDOHMYGAWDOHMYGAWD! They're here! …why are they __here__?_ "W-why are you people in h-here?" Sage squeaked.

She cleared her throat. "I mean, do we, uhh know each other or something?" She hoped her stutter wasn't impairing her speech too bad that they didn't believe the act she was vainly trying to put on.

_Shouldn't you be off saving the world or something? _The twins added silently, glancing at each other apprehensively.

The small group of newcomers in the room looked mildly taken aback and ashamed.

"No, I'm sorry. It _was_ kind of rude of us to burst in here like this when you're trying to heal, and especially without introductions. I'm Tèa Gardner." The only girl with a pixie-cut hair style announced guiltily. She shot a look at her friends and they quickly fell over themselves trying to obey the female.

"I'm Tristan Taylor." A brunette, spike haired guy said. He jerked his thumb and head over his shoulder. "And the numb-skull back there is Joey Whe-."

"I can introduce myself!" The blond shot back hotly and pushed his way past his smirking friend. "I'm Joey Wheeler." He stated, puffing out his chest.

Yugi tried to dispel the smile crawling upon his face at the immature antics. "I'm Yugi Moto."

"I know." Sage blurted out behind the hands covering her mouth.

Emma's eyes widened for what felt like the hundredth time that day. She began to gesture ever so slightly, attracting Sage's attention.

"I saw you at the Duelist Kingdom tournament. You beat Pegasus." The blonde supplied hastily to cover up her mistake.

Emma slumped in relief that she had gone along with the story and had understood the motions she was making towards her.

After a little while, Sage finally let her eyes wander around the room as awkward conversation about their condition began.

She was sure the group of teens standing in their hospital room had caught onto her staring at them and she thought it best to turn away. _Emma is usually better at explaining stuff than me anyway._ Sage thought in amusement and listened to the calming lull of the others' voices.

It was so unbelievable to hear the characters in their favorite TV show talk back to them. _I mean, sure, we've tried talking to them through the screen before- offering advice or a shout of warning when something bad is about to happen. But they've never answered back! It's just weird! _

Sage's thought process was interrupted quickly and without warning though when her eyes caught sight of someone standing in the shadows quietly, looking contemplative.

**LI**

A dark aura that took the place of Ryou's light one stood in the shadows of the closed doorway. A smirk drew itself across his darkened features.

_So they didn't die in that hell hole of an alleyway I left them in. Interesting…_

He kept his face carefully blank and turned downwards to keep the Pharaoh and his friends from seeing who he really was. But he continued to inspect the girls behind a veil of fluffy hair.

_The blonde girl seems genuinely shocked about everything, like she can't believe that any of us are here in front of them. And her sister, the brunette. Emma was it? She continues to stare at them with avid attention-something akin to that of adoration. There's something different about them…and I intend to find out more._ He concluded and watched with amusement as the brunette, scarlet haired teen waved frantically and shook her head vigorously at her sister, trying to convey some type of message without appearing too obvious.

He shifted into a more comfortable position, leaning against the door and glanced up to find a sudden wide and startled pair of green eyes staring right at him.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath, pasting on an innocent face.

_I suppose it's time to introduce myself then._

**LI**

**Dun dun dunn! So yeah. That's all I have right now. I know you're thinking "two months and this is what you have? A page and a half?**_" _**I'm working on the rest of it though. DarkestInk and I just thought it best to divide this chapter I had planned out into two parts. :D So yay! You get to keep on reading to find out what happens next. ****Will Bakura be found out? Are Emma and Sage safe from the darkness of what's to come? What is to come? **

**3 (This heart thing never works out!) Lightest'Ink**

**(p.s- I owe credit to Element Girls for supplying me with the line "Us being here is random" in the last chapter...I feel bad because I forgot to put it. Thank you and sorry!)  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Heh, sorry... I have no excuse about how late this chapter was. I know I said it would be posted within a week and that I'm just now posting it. I guess my week is different then other people's weeks... I'm disappointed in myself too. Ughhh, sorry guys.**

**So I can't tell you how happy I am to be receiving new reviewers and readers! :D Thank you ErinNovelist, DarkestInk, mystic48138, FeatherPens, xXSilver MirrorsXx, and Bookits for giving my last chapter 6 reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Duh. Not mine.**

_Previously on "Into Oblivion":_

_"Damn." He cursed under his breath, pasting on an innocent face._

_I suppose it's time to introduce myself then._

**Chapter 7**

**LI**

Sage found her eyes widening a bit. _What is your name creepy lurking person…?_ _How long have you been standing there and how has nobody seen you until now? _

As if the he/she/whatever had heard her questions, she could see its position shift slightly and a lump she assumed to be a head turn in her direction. She didn't see the eyes but she could feel two burning into her own.

On its own accord, her head snapped straight forward to break the staring contest and she felt chills like spiders dancing dancing up and down her spine. Her hands fisted themselves into her blue jeans, knuckles turning white with the force she was exerting. Sage half-expected a voice to speak up from the all-consuming shadows but when she got no answer to the questions running around inside her mind from the mystery man, _or woman_ she thought, she bit her lip in frustration and tried to turn her attention back to the conversation before her.

_Maybe I've gone crazy and am seeing things? How can I possibly be the only one_ _to notice the shady-looking individual in our room? _Sage felt rather than saw the pressure of the eyes rove away from her. The figure shuffled forward in the shadows and Sage's hearing suddenly tuned in to hear Yugi's words.

"-out Bakura here. He's the one that found your room number and got us in here in the first place."

_BAKURA? _Sage's eyebrows shot up into her hairline and her clamped her jaw shut firmly.

_Are these people just gonna keep creeping out of the woodwork? _

**LI**

_I have a feeling this is going to get very awkward... _Emma concluded in her head but continued to smile at their guests.

After introductions were made and everybody had found various seats around the room, Emma struck up a conversation from her relaxed position beside Sage.

"So what brings you to our humble abode?" Almost simultaneously, Tèa, Joey, and Tristan shifted their gazes to Yugi as if he was the ringleader of their circus that would start explaining their sudden appearance at the hospital.

A tick of Yugi's eyebrow was all that led on he was exasperated towards his friends' and Emma found herself having to smother a smile behind her hand before he began speaking. "Well, the four of us were heading to school yesterday and….I thought I saw something in one of the alley ways we passed by. When we went to investigate, we found you two unconscious and pretty mussed up. So Tèa called an ambulance while the rest of us," he motioned towards the other three-fourths of the group, "checked to make sure your sister and you were relatively unharmed and breathing. We've wanted to check up on you guys but the nurses wouldn't allow us in earlier because you were still unconscious."

"And we never got the chance to sneak in until now because school's been keeping us busy." Joey announced from his spot on the other hospital bed where he had begun to inspect a sealed cup of pudding. Tristan was poking through the food on the lunch tray sitting upon the table.

Emma grinned. "You broke into here?"

Tèa turned around in her chair facing the sisters to glare a hole into Joey's oblivious face. "Way to go blurting that out there Joey."

The blond blinked slowly before his expression changed from questioning to dawning horror.

Emma spoke up hurriedly to dispel the emotions running rampant in the room. "No, no. It's alright! I think it's kinda cool you guys risked that to check up on two total strangers. You see we're new here so it's really nice to know that there are some actual friendly people in Domino City. Thank you!"

She chuckled nervously and the tense atmosphere seemed to dissipate.

Yugi cleared his throat and motioned with his hand toward the vicinity of the door.

"Well we couldn't have done it without Bakura here. He's the one that found your room number and got us in here in the first place."

As if on cue, a disembodied voice spoke up and Emma's head snapped around to face the sound, freezing. "Oh it was no problem really. It was actually kind of fun."

A teenager wearing the mandatory Domino school uniform with blazingly white hair walked out into everybody's view.

He smiled at his friends.

_BADGUYBADGUYBADGUY! _Her head screamed.

She heard Sage beside her take a sharp inhale of breath in her surprise.

"Who knew visiting a sick relative in the hospital would become such an adventure?" He joked.

He turned his small smile to the two newcomers.

"Hello there, I'm Ryou Bakura." Emma's heart stuttered to a stop at the name and found herself battling the urge to run away. _Uh…good guy?_

Something was nagging in the back of her mind, like a forgotten memory, but she couldn't seem to sift through the haze and find out what was hiding deep beneath.

"Hi."

**LI**

…_is that seriously all she can think to say? _Sage wondered from her silent, horrified place beside Emma.

She elbowed the brunette who had stopped talking but got no response.

Sage rolled her eyes. "Well aren't you articulate. I'm Sage Rainhart." She introduced herself. "And this currently mute girl beside me is my sister Emma."

Emma found her head spinning out of control. _What's going on here? _

"Yes, I heard you mention your names during introduction a few minutes ago but I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I forgot to speak up. How rude of me…"

He let his eyes slide over inconspicuously to the brunette.

She had her eyebrows furrowed and face downcast towards her lap, appearing to be in deep thought. Except for the brief flash of confusion and an unknown emotion he had seen initially cross both sisters' faces, including when the four friendship freaks were introduced, the two girls seemed not to know who he was. _Excellent. _He felt a triumphant smirk tugging up a corner of his lips and Sage narrowed her eyes at him. _…what's he playing at?_

Ryou turned his disarming smile upon the other inhabitants of the hospital room.

"Well I must be off. I have plenty of homework to do tonight and it's getting to be really late. Don't forget our test next week in first period guys." He said and waved over his shoulder as he let himself out.

Both girls watched him leave with curious looks on their faces.

Suddenly, their attention was drawn from the door slowly sliding shut to Yugi when he hit his forehead and groaned.

"Man, I almost forgot. I promised Grandpa I'd do the dishes tonight."

Joey yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "Yeah...It's pretty late. I guess I should start heading home too."

Tèa sighed and climbed out of the chair she was occupying, stretching her stiff back. "Yeah, you guys are probably right."

She turned to face Emma and Sage. "How about we come back tomorrow morning and show you two around town? You can fill us in on what happened and we can all get a good night's sleep tonight."

Sage and Emma looked at each other then turned to the group waiting by the door. "Sure, we'd love to."

Sage smiled and stood up with Emma to bid the teens farewell. "See you in the morning." Emma grinned, smile slipping a little when she spotted both Tristan and Joey sneaking out of the room behind the other two, hoarding the rest of the hospital pudding snacks in their arms.

There was a pause as they watched the door gently fall shut.

"Well…that was interesting."

**LI**

**Woo! I did it! Okay seriously though, thanks for sticking with me and reading this you guys. ;D This is for you. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak but I'm not sure when it'll come out so keep an eye out for another update. By the way, OHMYGOSH! Did anybody else go out and see the new YuGiOh 3D movie last weekend? It totally inspired me to get back on task and start writing this again. What'd you guys think about it?**

**Anywayy though, I'd love 7 reviews this time... -hint-hint-nudge-nudge- Just sayin...no pressure or anything. ;) Thanks again.**

**3 Lightest'Ink**


End file.
